Dreadpet Dungeons
The Dreadpet Managers '''are three of the last members of an ancient civilization known as Caoin. Day after day, they watch over there respective gates in which there ancestors locked away cursed adventurers that got tuned into horrific monsters eons ago. Occasionally getting bored enough to allow warriors the completed certain quests inside for either, the creatures delight or punishment. The names of which are Himadel''' that guards Big Thyred,' Gornus' that guards Krren Dacid and 'Kanane '''that guards Moot Arvan Big Thyred's Cave History The Past A long long time ago, there was very a famous adventurer named Big Thyred. One day, he found an interesting place to adventure… It was a cave deep underground, surrounded with this strange, bloody fog. Big Thyred investigated the cave only to become infected by a disease within the cave called Horrible Fear. The disease transformed him into a hideous monster, whom we now call Big Muscle. There's virtually nothing left of that brave adventurer but bits and pieces, or so the story goes… Present Day Himadel is ready to transport you to his Cave, are you ready to face Horrible Fear? Monsters living within *Ant Turtle *Big Muscle Dungeon Particularities '''When you are ready to enter speak to (Dreadpet Manager) Himadel Must be in a party, all party is teleported. *All members level 20-29, if anyone is out of level range you will receive a warning that they can not enter. *One member must complete the Legend of Dreadpet (Big Thyred) quest. *At least one of the party members needs to have the Heart of Thyred in your inventory. (Repeatable: Heart stays in inventory) *Be on Server 1 of cluster *Wait your turn, one group at a time Krren Dacid's Temple The Past A long time ago, there was a very famous adventurer, Krren Dacid. One day, he found an interesting place to adventure… It was a huge temple in the sky. Krren investigated the temple only to become infected by a disease within the cave called Cold Fear. The disease transformed him into a hideous monster, whom we now call Krrr. There's virtually nothing left of that brave adventurer but bits and pieces, or so they say… Present Day Gornus is ready to transport you to his Temple, are you ready to face Cold Fear? Monsters living within *Hammer Kick *Krrr Dungeon Particularities '''When you are ready to enter speak to (Dreadpet Manager) Gornus '*Must be in a party, all party is teleported. *All members level 30-39, if anyone is out of level range you will receive a warning that they can not enter. * One member must complete the Legend of Dreadpet (Krren Dacid) quest. *At least one of the party members needs to have the Heart of Arvan in Inventory. (Repeatable: Heart stays in inventory) *Be on Server 1 of cluster *Wait your turn, one group at a time Moot Arvan's Marsh History The Past A long time ago, there was a very famous adventurer, Moot Arvan. One day, he found an interesting place to adventure... It was a strange, wet marsh. Moot explored the marsh only to become infested with a disease called Unpleasant Fear. The disease transformed him into a hideous monster known as Mushmoot! There's virtually nothing left of that brave adventurer but bits and pieces, or so they say… Present Day Kanane is ready to transport you to his Marsh, are you ready to face Unpleasant Fear? Monsters living within *2 Giant Leyena's *Giant Driller *Mushmoot Dungeon Particularities 'When you are ready to enter speak to (Dradpet Manager) Kanane '*Must be in a party, all party is teleported. *All members level 40-49, if anyone is out of level range you will receive a warning that they can not enter. *One member must complete the Legend of Dreadpet (Moot Arvan) quest. *At least one of the party members needs to have the Heart of Arvan in Inventory. (Repeatable: Heart stays in inventory) *Be on Server 1 of cluster *Wait your turn, one group at a time Category:Dungeon